1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a wheel chair for a disabled person and more particularly to a lightweight, uniquely foldable wheel chair for stowage in areas of limited space and for transportation of disabled persons throughout the interiors of aircraft, trains, buses, ships and other vehicles.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Current and prior art wheel chair designs available are singular in purpose and primarily allow movement of an individual from place to place. The mobility of disabled persons has been increasing in recent years to include not only social and business life, but travel as well. Where once a disabled individual was expected to restrict travel away from home, today these special people are traveling around the world to conduct business or to vacation. Generally, this need for travel mobility felt by the disabled has been frustrated due to the lack of proper facilities and equipment aboard transportation vehicles. In a recent incident, two high-level Government Officials were refused access to an aircraft because both were in wheelchairs. Advocates for the disabled insist that such incidents are a frequent occurrence because Federal Regulations allow it.
Over the years, seat cost per mile has become paramount in the financial success of transportation companies and has increasingly dictated the size and shape of passenger vehicle interiors. Hence, narrow aisles, small lavatories, small stowage areas, and restricted use of transportation vehicle facilities have limited travel by the disabled communities. Stowage space required to store items such as foldable wheel chairs is also at a premium. Ideally, such folding wheelchairs should be lightweight, should be of a size readily operable within narrow aisles, should be easy to fold and unfold in limited space working areas, and should fold into as narrow and compact a unit as possible.
Several designs for folding wheelchairs have been offered for use by the disabled which generally suffer from on or more disadvantages vis-a-vis transportation vehicle use. One example of such a device is U.S. Pat. No. 2,095,411 to Everest et al which discloses a folding wheel chair of a type in which the leg framework carrying the wheels may be collapsed or folded inwardly. The seat is formed of fabric looped between the vertically sliding members, such seat folding when the two side legs are shifted together as does the foot rest or step which is connected to the front to rear bottom member. A fabric back may also be extended or folded U.S. Pat. No. 4,025,088 to Rothschild discloses a folding wheel chair which has the ability to collapse in the fore and aft directions and laterally. The chair back and arm rests are also foldable to minimize the height of the collapsed chair which is then highly compact. When the chair is unfolded for use, pairs of pivot elements on the on the foldable leg members of the chair form stops for the arm rests and chair back.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,229,039 to Day discloses an insert travel chair which includes a back, pivotable both forwardly and rearwardly and pivotable underneath the chair to form a generally triangular arrangement for ease in carrying and also includes detachable wheels for use in automobiles. U.S. Pat. No. 4,415,177 to Hale et al discloses a folding wheel chair wherein the wheel chair is folded via a spider mechanism comprising a body and four leg elements. The end portions of the leg elements are pivotally secured to the frame. Folding and unfolding of the chair is carried out by use of a handle which rotates a set of cams.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,639,012 to Jensen discloses a wheelchair for transporting a physically handicapped person down the narrow aisle of a commercial passenger airplane. The wheel chair can be manipulated into a folded arrangement that can be stowed secured by a plurality of catches against a vertical wall in the passenger compartment of an aircraft. While still secured to the wall, a seat pan is pulled down against a seat return spring and is usable as a flight attendant's seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,196 to Kirkpatrick et al discloses a portable wheelchair having a metal wire frame is provided. The individual frame members are interconnected by clinched loop, hinged connections, and fold together in a manner that minimizes the space required for the stored configuration of the wheel chair. The metal wire fabrication also minimizes the wheel chair weight and the visual profile of the wheel chair in its deployed configuration.
All of the above prior art patents, whether directed to wheel chairs or other type carriers, utilize rather complex folding mechanisms which include a multiplicity of hinged and pivoted parts. They also have a tendency to be much heavier than otherwise be necessary, and in many cases, are folded into a package which is larger than might otherwise be desirable. In addition, the complexity and added weight add to the cost of manufacturing the wheel chair.